


A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Beards (Facial Hair), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by neveralarchA very serious multi-era fic about the Master's beards.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009589) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:10:23
  * **File type:** MP3 (7.4 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

    * [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ewmb51aar1jvnhe/master%20beards.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/asxvrgfhzwuyj4i/master_beards.mp3/file)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009589)
    * **Author:** neveralarch
    * **Reader:** aethel
    * **Cover artist:** aethel




End file.
